


Caught

by heffermonkey



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2013 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets caught in the heat of the moment in an unexpected place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> If you want to leave a prompt to help along with the MMoM ficlets please [click here](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/164596.html)

"You cannot be serious!" Danny said with a smirk, stepping up to the door and swinging it open.

Steve was slack jawed, caught in the heat of pleasure and shock at Danny's sudden appearance. They'd radioed him and by his calculations the team should have been another fifteen minutes. Plenty of time to jack one off to relieve the tightness in his pants before they returned. Trust Danny to thwart his plans and catch him out.

"Really babe? You couldn't wait until we got home?"

"Shit D-," Steve began before Danny held up a hand to him.

"Just tell me, is it the action that's got you all hot and bothered," Danny said, moving closer to him, putting a hand on Steve's thigh. "Or flying around in this thing like you're Magnum PI that gets you all horny?"

"Mixture of that and you're tight little ass running into the jungle chasing bad guys," Steve admitted, though his pleasure was sating a little, even if he wasn't finished.

"You realise this isn't our bird right?" Danny pointed out to him, giving his thigh a squeeze. "You thought ahead to explaining to Kamekona just what exactly that is all over his flight panel after you shoot a load?"

Steve looked suitably chastised and eased his hand further off his cock. Danny was right, when he came it was usually a messy affair, like a geyser Danny was always saying.

"Much as I want to see this end, the others aren't far behind me," Danny told him sympathetically. "Think you can pull yourself together to fly us home?"

"Course I can," Steve rolled his eyes at him. He was a SEAL, prepared for any changes in a plan. He gave his cock a hard squeeze, erection relenting so he could fasten back up and smooth himself down to a passable look of slight boredom waiting for Chin and Kono to show up. Danny slid into the back seat, fastened himself in and donned a headset, testing the connection.

"You know if you fly us home safe," Danny's voice crackled through the headset. "When we get home, why don't you set up the flight simulator and we'll see just how straight you can fly with my hand jacking you off. You up for the challenge?"

Steve just replied with a choking grunt and concentrated on getting the 'copter ready for flight.


End file.
